


un amore impossibile

by samanthason



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sconosciuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthason/pseuds/samanthason
Summary: Excuse me is the first time I write give you ideas please. I know it sucks but i want to be a great writer of gallavich i'm roberta and i'm italian ciaooo





	1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day at home Gallagher, Fiona at work, Lip at the university, Carl and Debbie at school, Ian at Cash and Grab, and Frank not know where. One day, came a strange boy but to Ian he looked beautiful he had The blue eyes like the sea and the black hair like the pitch. He went into the shop and without saying even goodmorning he went to steal: parcels of beer and vodka chips from the shelves, he came to the cashier, stole a cigarette and sweets and left .Ian had seen the whole scene asked Cash: - '' Cash he paid for the Expense? And Cash: - '' no.:-''Cash ... and went back to Work. The next day, the boy he did not know the name came back, but he did not steal anything, and instead came up and said, '' I'm Mickey Mickey Milkovich and you? : 'I'm Ian Gallagher


	2. parte 2

Ian returned home after exhausting hours of work. The boy named Mickey could not get out of his mind. When he got inside the house, Fiona waited for him with open arms very happy and said, "How is the day gone? - "Very well, and went to have a cold shower hoping not to think of mickey. He was naked and wet but unfortunately he did not work it thought it even more and if not enough he had an erection just thinking of him. He thought: 'Damn it if he knew he made me hard just thinking it would lay my face  
  Pov Mickey  
Mickey came home late after the robbery with Iggy, waiting for him was his sister Mandy who was very angry: "Where the fuck have you been ?! Mickey was tempted to go upstairs without answering, but only he knew what Mandy would do and then he replied: '' to do robbery with Iggy but you fuck matters to him! 'And went to take a shower he could not get out of his head Ian and thought:' fuck you Gallagher then wash in a hurry and get up: - 'Mandy I'm hungry when you fuck cook ?! But he noticed that she wasn't there so he called for a pizza. After the pizza accompanied by six cans of beer ,went to watch television, the following day he would split the face at that Gallagher


End file.
